To Love Another, Is To Love Yourself
by Loki-Odinson-Laufeyson
Summary: Who was this kid, and why did he seem to perk everyone's interest, even Tony Stark's. He didn't just catch the genius's interest; he also made him curious, want to know more. Tony was even willing to approach the guy and possible become friends, but why? That wasn't something Tony would do! And what do you mean the new kids Thor's brother? AU, High School Fic, Rated M just in case.


**To Love Another, Is To Love Yourself**

**Summary: **Who was this kid, and why did he seem to perk everyone's interest, even Tony Stark's. He didn't just catch the genius's interest; he also made him curious, want to know more. Tony was even willing to approach the guy and possible become friends, but why? That wasn't something Tony would do! And what do you mean the new kids Thor's brother?

**Authors Notes:** This is my first ever Avengers fanfic. I hope it's remotely good and enjoyable. Anyway, I hope you like and feel free to tell me what you think; constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Chapter 1**

Tony Stark was always the popular kid, no one knew why really. He wasn't the sort of person most people got on with, and yet he had loads of friends. You could say many people only liked and put up with Tony as he was rich and his father happened to be the one and only Howard Stark.

Most people called Tony an attention seeker, someone who not only loves attention but loves to be noticed. That was far from true – that was just an act Tony put up as he didn't want anyone to see his true self.

The only thing he didn't really like about keeping up this act was that people assumed he was some sort of player. People even went so far as calling him a playboy. Many rumours had spread around the school that he flirts with literally every girl that approaches him, as well as sleeps with every think that has a pulse. Of course he just went along with it, it would take too much effort correcting everyone – it also made his act made his act as Tony Stark the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist all the more believable.

In all honesty Tony was miserable and alone. Well, his dad cared more about his work then his own son. You could say they didn't really have a good relationship; more like they didn't even have a relationship. Now, Tony could see why his mother left – who'd want to stay with an emotionless, workaholic. Tony just wished she'd taken him with her; his life probably would have been so much simpler.

Tony was like any ordinary day for the genius – with everyone crowding around him trying to get his attention… he hated sitting at what was classified as the 'popular' table; it was a good thing he wasn't claustrophobic.

Like normal, he tried to block everyone out but that never worked. No one would leave him alone and if he ignored everyone, people would start to wonder and may even question him about his persona.

Suddenly the cafeteria became unusually quite as someone Tony had never seen in his life entered the room – it was obvious this guy was new but what was strange was how everyone was acting to the new guy. This never usually happened, but there was just something about this guy.

It may have been for the fact that this guy was absolutely gorgeous, so much so that he even caught male attention – along with female one of those being Tony himself.

This guy had slicked back hair which seemed to continuously fall in his face causing him to constantly push the hair out of his eyes as he had not a lot of gel holding it in place. Just watching him push his hair out of his face gave Tony the urge to do it for him and seeing just how soft his hair is to run your hands through. If Tony had thought this guy's hair was perfect, when he turned in Tony's direction he instantly realised he'd been mistaken; his eyes were the definition of perfection. They were a shockingly bright green, a type of green that seemed rather unique. Tony knew instantly he was attracted to this guy.

All Tony wanted at that exact moment was for those eyes to be gazing at him as well as for the new kid to be closer so that he could get lost in there captivating depth as well as see every little detail. But, he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. The nameless guy just looked around the room as if in search for something or more likely someone; ignoring all the attention directed towards him. The new kid suddenly stopped looking around when he finally found who he was looking for. Tony's eyes widened a fraction when he saw the guy walk in Thor's direction.

This was the magnificent brother Thor talked so fondly about – all the time. From all the things Tony had heard about him he could basically say he knew a lot about him. Either way he still wanted to know more down to the finest detail.

You could say for Tony this was strange He'd never really taken interest in anyone, but in walks Thor's younger brother and he's instantly interested. What was so special about Thor's brother… Loki?

TBC…?


End file.
